1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chair attachments and more particularly pertains to a new chair attachment for mounting on a bench, in particular a bench seat of a picnic table for providing a comfortable seat for a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of chair attachments is known in the prior art. More specifically, chair attachments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,529; U.S. Pat. No. 645,878; U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,184; U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,631; PCT Patent No. WO 88/10079 A1 by Williams; and PCT Patent No. WO 96/04824 A1 by Williams et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new chair attachment. The inventive device includes a seat and a backrest pivotally coupled thereto. A generally rectangular U-shaped mounting bracket is coupled to the bottom face of the seat for helping hold the seat in a fixed position when rested on a bench of a picnic table.
In these respects, the chair attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting on a bench, in particular a bench seat of a picnic table for providing a comfortable seat for a user.